


Animal

by benjaminrussell



Series: The Old Guard Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Quynh is back with her family, but unsurprisingly she's a little different.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038189
Kudos: 20





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chthonicheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/gifts).



> For the drabble prompt: "Song: Animal by Shining, characters: Andy/Quynh"

Quynh was different. It was only to be expected after so many years of drowning over and over again, but it still kept taking Andy by surprise when she least expected it.

Like now. They’d been sparring, and then sparring had turned to making out on the floor, and then Quynh dragging them to their feet so she could more or less throw Andy on the bed and fuck her. It was if Quynh was funnelling all of her anger and stress and trauma into sex, and it was all that Andy could do to hold on for the ride.


End file.
